Isis Philae
Summary Isis Philae is the daughter of Nut Philae, former ruler of Nebty. Isis was born during the demon's attack against the dragons, and was forced to flee to the human world when she was young. Her life was turned around when she lost both her unborn child and husband in one night. Fighting past suicide she manages to revive her husband, only he has no heartbeat, and is alive yet dead. Working with her half dead, half alive husband, loyal tyets, mother, and several other dragons, Isis manages to stand up and defeat the demon king Sansabonson, whom threated to raid the human realm with his demon hordes, and devour children on sight. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 10-A | At least 9-A, possibly High 7-C | High 7-C Name: Isis Philae Origin: Dragon Lore and Love: Isis and Osiris Gender: Female Age: At least 100 Classification: Dragon, Scepter of Wadjet, Life Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics | All previous, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Resurrection (Brought Osiris back to life), Can summon snakes of sizes up to ten feet that can inject poison through their fangs, Her summoned snakes multiply when they are "killed", She can see the "true heart" of every preternatural, Magma Manipulation (Can spray lava from her tail), Regeneration (High-Low, Regrew her severed fingers in the fight against King Sansabonson), Energy Projection (Can fire off beams of energy), Forcefield Creation (Can form a prism of light to trap her opponents), Power Nullification (Placed a snake inside of Set's skin that prevented Set from transforming into a dragon), Biological Manipulation (Opened a hole in Set's body to allow a snake to slip inside), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Can purge toxic emotions within her body, replacing them with positive ones) | All previous, Large Size (Type 1), Breath Attack and Fire Manipulation with it Attack Potency: Likely Athlete level | At least Small Building level+ (Comparable to the Tyets, even in hybrid form), possibly Large Town level (Seemed to be more powerful than all of her Tyets put together. Fought the majority of the final battle against the demons in this form) | At least Large Town level (In the beginning of the novel, Nephthys was worried that Isis' transformation would cause a five mile explosion. By the end of the novel she is stronger after tapping into what is likely only a fraction of her power) Speed: Likely Peak Human (Most young dragons can accomplish Olympian level feats with ease) | At least Hypersonic+ (Is at least comparable to a casual Osiris) | At least Hypersonic+ (Should be significantly faster in Dragon state) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Likely Class 10 (Should weigh about this much is dragon form) Striking Strength: Likely Athlete Class | At least Small Building Class+, possibly Large Town Class | At least Large Town Class Durability: At least Athlete level, possibly Street level (Took three point blank shots to the stomach while pregnant, though her unborn child was said to have saved her with her literal body inside Isis' own) | At least Small Building level+, possibly Large Town level | Large Town level Stamina: Very High (Fought multiple hordes of hundreds of demons and didn't exhaust herself the entire time) Range: Dozens to hundreds of meters with most attacks, likely kilometers with snakes (They are capable of traveling such distances to attack foes) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High (She is the CEO of a family owned company, and uses such prowess to later on manage the preternatural realm of Nebty) Weaknesses: Is rather weak while not in dragon or hybrid form | May torture opponents if she has a vendetta against them | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Symbols of the Goddess: Wadjet *'Snakes' One of the many symbols of the goddess Wadjet, one of the creators of the preternatural realm, and precognitor of the dragons. Having inherited her power through being the physical manifestation of the scepter of Wadjet, Isis has the ability to release snakes from her body, venomous black and red cobras. She can summon dozens to thousands of them at once, and uses them to swarm and attack her enemies, injecting with deadly poison that appears to kill within a minute or two. Additionally, the snakes cannot die and multiply instead, similar to a hydra's heads. Based upon Set's dread, the ratio of multiplication appears to be five to one, such that five snakes appear each time one "dies." Mass producing these snakes by the hundreds at a time in rapid succession can drain Isis. Sun Dragon Magic *Isis has shown the ability to use magic specific to her dragon type. As the sun dragon, Isis is able to fire off beams of sunlight. She can also trap enemies within prisons of sun dragon magic. When combined the two result in a lethal attack where the opponent is trapped in a prison of magic with sunbeams reflection all about the prison, continuously striking the poor soul that lies within. Hybrid Physiology: *As a hybrid, Isis possess the ability to fly, having both wings and arms. Her strength increase dramatically, proportional to that of a grown dragon. Additionally, she can also spray lava from her tail, giving her another method of fighting without relying upon her snakes. Key: Human Form | Hybrid Form | Full Sun Dragon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Lore and Love Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Female Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Dragons Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Summoners Category:Poison Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magma Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Biology Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Breath Attack Users